Mutekiba Sentai Aniranger
Mutekiba Sentai AniRanger (English:Invincible Fang Squadron AniRanger) is a Power Rangers/Super Sentai series that was created by British Power Rangers fan Adam "Prime" Forse. Work on the project started in early 2009, with the prototype suits being complete by December of that year. The final forms of the AniRangers were complete one year later. (The project has, in some form, been worked on since the summer of 2003.) Adam designed and engineered all suits, helmets and special effects used for the Aniranger short films. The actors behind AniBlue and AniGreen provided invaluable help and assistance throughout the project. The first two videos made available to the public featured prototype suits and helmets, and the story elements alluded to (with the exception of the title sequence) are now considered non-canonical. The first full-length episode, titled "Robots are Red, Vulpines are Blue" aired March 31st on Youtube. Episode two, "Back in Black" has been written, and was formerly going to be aired in the summer, but due to low money, it'll take a lot time for the crew to buy all the equipment, so it's unknown when it will air. . The Mutekiba Sentai website is now up at mutekiba.wordpress.com. It has many pages and sections with lots of interesting facts about the Anirangers, including: Story and character profiles, exclusive videos, behind-the-scenes photos, profiles on the real-life Anirangers and much more! Sypnosis Thousands of years ago, a malevolent machine race visited Earth. Mankind was primitive, and were unable to defend themselves as the machines plundered and destroyed our planet. Five special animals, imbued with unusual intelligence and compassion, rose up to defend Earth. They drove the invaders away, the machines were no match for their courage and skill. With the battle won, the animals distilled their essences into five magical medallions, so that when mankind was ready, their power may be called on once more. If a human being holds the coin, they may summon the power within, and be transformed; enveloped in a near-indestructable armour. And so it has been, for hundreds of generations. The medallions (now known as the Power Coins) have been lost and found, bought and sold, given and taken; but always used in the name of good. Today, the coins rest with five young men. Five defenders, sworn to protect life and freedom. They have dubbed themselves the "Mutekiba Sentai", the invincible fang squadron. These five protectors, these 'animal rangers', will defend our world from any threat... Characters Anirangers The Power Coins have been used for thousands of years by humans, in their time of need. The spirit of the coin usually forms something of a symbiosis with the holder; the outward appearance of the suit will change depending on who is inside. The current, present-day, AniRangers are: *'AniBlack' - Adam: The leader of the AniRangers. He is guardian of the Raccoon Coin and so commands the spirit of the raccoon. His morpher was, at some indeterminate point, destroyed. He now uses the sacred blade "Seikiba" to morph. Whether the sword was made by AniBlack, or is simply one of the many weapons created by the coin, is unclear. *'AniBlue' - Miles: AniBlack's twin brother. He is guardian of the Fox Coin and so commands the spirit of the fox. He uses a standard AniRanger morpher, but is notable for morphing once without one. His weapon is the "Vulpine Breaker", an extendable staff. *'AniGreen' - Peter: One of the founding members of the modern-day AniRangers. He is guardian of the Frog Coin and commands the spirit of the frog. His weapon is a bladed lance known as the "Poison Arrow". *'AniRed' - Samuel: The mightiest of the AniRangers. He is tremendously strong, so much so that he can tear through the very earth, tunneling under the ground and emerging at his destination. He is guardian of the Echidna Coin and commands the spirit of the echidna. His weapon is a pair of nunchaku called "Needle Crusher". *'AniYellow' - Ron: A slient, mysterious member of the AniRangers. He is somewhat unsociable, and often remains apart from the rest of the group. He is guardian of the Eagle Coin, and commands the spirit of the eagle. He is a great marksman, and carries a pistol dubbed "Buster Talon". *'AniGold': A future member of the Anirangers. She will be the guardian of the Lynx Coin. Allies *'The Avengers': A group of rangers that the Anirangers will team up with in a future crossover episode. The Machine Empire The Machine Empire relation to same from PR: Zeo predates human life on Earth. It is unclear how old their race is, but it is quite possible they are the oldest sentient race in the Galaxy. They are malevolent and destructive. They seek new worlds and civilisations to plunder. Usually, they assimilate and adapt any technology present, before destroying the prevalent organic materials, converting them to energy. Not much is known about the Emipire, and even less about the individuals within it. One machine in particular has been charged with the invasion of Earth: *'Machine General Caliber', the military commander in charge of the Earth objective, is unusually passionate and cruel (for a machine), and seems to take pleasure in observing and defeating "lesser" beings. However, he respects weapons and creations of war, even going so far as to "collect" them. He currently favours a sword based on a Japanese design, no doubt acquired many years ago. The General has visited Earth many times before, and it seems that the previous AniRangers have, throughout history, managed to drive him away. He seems to have a particular dislike for AniBlack. UPDATE: '''Caliber was slain by the current AniBlack during their first battle. What became of his body is unknown. *'''Science Officer Cipher, a science officer of the Machine Empire. He rarely visits Earth, & is much less warlike than the other machines. He is no less dangerous, though. He idolizes the insane General Caliber, & has collected & preserved his shattered remains for reasons unknown. *'Machine Warrior Hammer,' an efficient & cool warrior. He has great intelligence & greater strength. Industrious & creative, he has promised to conquer Earth, even if he has to do it himself. He takes care of the intolerable Horror, sheilding him from the hatred & spite of the other Machines, who see Horror as an abomination, a mad dog to be used & then put out of its misery. *'Beast Warrior Horror', a monster created to be the first of many organic (disposable) shock troops, the Empire got more than they bargained for. Savage & powerful, he must be kept on a short leash. His mind is that of a predator, lightning-fast & calculating. Overshadowing this intelligence, however, is fear & rage. Perhaps there is a more gentle side to him, but if there is, only Hammer sees it. Yamirangers *'YamiBlack' - Evil Black Ranger. Real name: Ash Cole. A thief & a lowlife. His illegal activities have made him a target of the Machine officer Cypher, who recognises his stolen wares as an important resource. During a rescue attempt by AniBlack, Ash gained possession of the Raccoon Power Coin, & extracted its power through brute force – a far cry from the symbiotic relationship nurtured by the true Anirangers. The result is a nightmarish warrior who comes closer to destroying the Raccoon with every second spent in morph. Weapons and Technology Morphers The morphers, worn around the wrist, are a modern invention. Morphing is achievable simply by holding the coin, but the current generation of AniRangers thought it best that the coins were holstered to protect them from damage and to lower the probability of them being lost or stolen. AniBlue has suggested installing a DNA or biometric locking device, to prevent unauthorised use. AniBlack's morpher was destroyed, and his coin now resides within Seikiba. Weapons The coins have the ability to forge weapons. Very much like the suit, the appearance and type of weapon produced depends on the individual commanding the animal spirit. Weapons used by the current generation of AniRangers are: *'Seikiba' - AniBlack's main weapon & transformation device, a sword. *'Vulpine Breaker '- AniBlue's main weapon, a staff. *'Poison Arrow '- AniGreen's main weapon, a lance. *'Needle Crusher '- AniRed's main weapon, a pair of nunchaku. *'Buster Talon '- AniYellow's main weapon, a pistol. Mecha *'AniKing' **'AniRaccoon' - AniBlack's mecha. **'AniFox' - AniBlue's mecha. **'AniFrog' - AniGreen's mecha. **'AniEchidna' - AniRed's mecha. **'AniEagle' - AniYellow's mecha. Episodes #Robots Are Red, Vulpines Are Blue: Miles is just an ordinary guy. On a sunny day, he decides to go out for a walk in the nearby woods, but stumbles across a terrible plot to destroy our world! How can he hope to defend himself against the evil Machine General Caliber? Can anyone save him & stop Caliber & his minions from destroying the city? #Back In Black See Also *AniRanger Role Callhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zfcHRtqC0ic&feature=related *Mutekiba Sentai AniRanger Promohttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zac_Ngf60bI&feature=related *AniRanger series Trailerhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DEgGYMvMrdI Category:Non-Japanese Sentai